Encounters
by oliver132cool
Summary: Kaitlyn, a girl with a dark past. What does she encounter that changed her life forever?


Kaitlyn had no family and no one that she considered to be her friend. She looked around and saw students laughing and shouting at the top of their lungs. She saw them playing and talking cheerfully with each other. She didn't understand. She didn't understand why they were so happy. Maybe because of their family differences or maybe it was because of their past.

The sky was bloody red and the sound of gunshots echoed through the mountain. War was brewing. Kaitlyn could hear the cries of babies wanting their food and children whimpering whenever gunshots were heard. But most of all, she could hear the sound of continuous thunder. No thunder could be that long, that terrifying. She saw the two armies marching towards each other, making the horrible thunder like sound that made her heart skip a beat. Unable to look away, she witnessed the armies clash against each other. They had sworn to destroy each other and they all kept the oath to their dying breath.

She looked upon the wreckage that the two armies caused from her home. An old house on the hill wearing its steep, gabled roof pulled over its ears like a low hat. The doors and windows smashed. And the walls cracked, unfurnished, destroyed. Her home was the only thing that survived the war. She looked at the red sky and saw something flying towards her family, something flying faster than she thought possible. It looked like a meteorite with a flaming tail trying to keep up with the body. She looked, mesmerized at the beauty that lay before her and caught sight of the little specks of fire that were slowly falling down.

Flames suddenly erupted out of nowhere and began eating its way through the wood. Kaitlyn looked around wildly and spotted her parents trying to clear the flames with precious water, water that could not be wasted. But the flames just shook them off like leaves and grew bigger, wrapping itself around a wooden pole and dragging it to the ground. Dust flew everywhere and the flames weren't stopping. She heard her parents screaming for them to leave but she just couldn't do it. It killed her to leave her parents alone to deal with the raging flames. She ran towards them and begged them to leave but her parents refused. They told her to leave again but Kaitlyn stood her ground, she wasn't going anywhere without them. Suddenly, a wooden pole came out of nowhere and struck down her mother. Her mother screamed in agony as she felt the flames pressing against her skin. She tried to free herself but she didn't have the strength. Kaitlyn's dad tried to pull her out but withdrew his hand instantly when the flames grew bigger. Kaitlyn couldn't breathe, her throat scalded with every breath she took in. She felt a pair of hands around her waist and her eyes made contact with her dads. It was filled with sorrow, sorrow because of the knowledge that he couldn't survive.

''Go'' he said before Kaitlyn felt herself flying out of the house, out of danger. That was the last thing she heard before her vision became black.

Kaitlyn's eyelids flew open and she once again stared at the sky that was still red. She look around and saw a familiar house crumpled into dust and she wondered what had happened here. Then her memories flowed back into her brain like an overflowing dam and she fell onto her knees. Tears started freely escaping from her eyes as she remembered everything, the war, the fire. She looked at her destroyed house and broke down. Nothing stopped the waterfall of tears that escaped from her eyes. She thought about the times when she went running around the house with her brothers screaming at the top of their lungs. Times when they sat and talked about their future. The future that was now gone.

It was a few hours after when a person came. He saw the wreckage and the broken form of a girl crying on the ground. The man comforted her and gave her food. And eventually decided to carry her away, to give her a chance to start a brand new life, a life without fear or war. But she wept like a two year old while she was carried away. Not because she was overwhelmed of surviving the fire. But because she had no interest in living anymore. She wanted to die and to see her family once again. To say sorry for the terrible things she had done and to ask for their forgiveness. But she never had a chance.

Kaitlyn sighed as she recalled her past. It haunted her at night, the sight of her mother's burnt face and her terrible scream that never seemed to leave her memory. Why did they save her? All her life she wondered why her parents didn't just leave her to die but to use their last resource of energy to save her. She looked towards the sky and saw a word bright as gold. 'Love'. She forced back the tears that threatened to break through as she realised why. She realized the love that her parents had towards her. Love that was true and unbreakable even in times of danger. She then let the tears run down her cheek. But these weren't tears of sadness. These were tears of happiness and she smiled for the first time in ten years.


End file.
